


What am I supposed to do?

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is in Westeros and she is traveling with the Brotherhood Without Banners.<br/>Set some years after ADWD.<br/>This fic has two chapters, but actually is the same: one in Italian and the second in English. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Italian

Arya era seduta su un vecchio ceppo ricoperto di muschio, il fuoco crepitava di fronte a lei. Osservava le fiamme danzare e dietro di esse, poco lontano, Gendry discutere con Tom e Lem.  
Anguy si sedette accanto a lei. Restarono entrambi in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi "Il ragazzo ti ama", disse lui semplicemente, lo sguardo fisso sulle fiamme.  
"Lo so" rispose lei, continuando a osservare il fabbro oltre le fiamme.  
"E cosa farai?" chiese allora l'arciere.  
Arya si voltò finalmente a guardarlo, solo per un attimo, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle. La sua attenzione si rivolse nuovamente a _lui_.  
"Cosa dovrei fare? Fargli respirare il vuoto che c'è nel mio cuore? L'odio, la vendetta, la solitudine? Lo renderebbe solo più miserabile".  
Anguy si alzò, il volto corrucciato, e "Lascia che sia lui a scegliere se abbracciare o meno questo vuoto, questa oscurità, l'odio e la vendetta". Si allontanò, lasciando Arya sola a riflettere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on facebook here: [Arya&Gendry](https://www.facebook.com/ButYouCanBeMyForestLoveAndMeYourForestLass)


	2. Chapter Two - English

Arya was sitting on a old stump covered with moss, the fire was crackling in front of her. She was watching the flames dancing and behind them Gendry talking with Tom and Lem.  
Anguy sat next to her. They both stayed in silence for a while and then "The boy loves ya" he simply said, watching the flames.  
"I know" she answered, continuing to observe the smith behind the flames.  
"So what?" the archer asked.  
Arya finally turned to watch him, just for a second, merely shrugged. Then her attention was again for _him_.  
"What am I supposed to do? Let him breath the emptiness of my heart? The hate, the vengeance, the loneliness? This would make him more miserable".  
Anguy stood up, worried, and "Let him choose if he wants to embrace this emptiness, this darkness, the hate and the vengeance". He went away, leaving Arya alone, thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please tell me if there's some error. :)  
> You can follow me on facebook here: [Arya&Gendry](https://www.facebook.com/ButYouCanBeMyForestLoveAndMeYourForestLass)


End file.
